Rain
by Ampersand Ellipsis
Summary: Cam, Booth and Brennen think over BB during and at the end of The Headless Witch in the Woods. Songfic to Patty Griffin's Rain.


_A/N: This is my first songfic, though the idea's been floating around in my head for… ever… I've just been looking for a context. Even if you don't like the fic, the song's awesome and worth taking the time to look up and have a listen!_

X-X-X

**_It's hard to listen to a hard, hard heart _**

**_Beating close to mine_**

**_Pounding up against the stone and steel _**

**_Walls that I won't climb_**

Cam got tired of staring at the moon shining through the open window so she rolled over and looked at the man lying next to her.

I can feel you pulling away from me, Seeley, she thought sadly. I know when we started this up again we made no promises, but it still hurts to know you're not entirely mine. She reached up to touch his cheek and sighed. There was a time, she thought, when no matter what else was going on, or who else was involved, when we were alone, you were all mine. When we first met I would have fought any woman for you, even though I didn't have to. I know you're confused and you don't know what to do. You want to do right by both of us... but sooner or later you're going to have to make a decision. I'm getting too old for this and I deserve someone I won't have to fight for.

Cam started to sit up, but Booth pulled her closer to him and buried his head into her shoulder. Cam closed her eyes and sighed again, telling herself she could figure it out later. He was holding her right now…and right now that was all that mattered.

X-X-X

_**Sometimes the hurt is so deep, deep, deep**_

_**You think that you're gonna drown**_

_**Sometimes all I can do is weep, weep, weep**_

_**With all this rain falling down**_

Brennen sat in her office, the lights turned low and the music playing softly. This was the one place she felt safe. Here, she knew her judgment was impeccable and she could trust herself.

I can't believe I did it again, she thought. I've spent the last 15 years taking care of myself, keeping others at arm's length in an attempt to protect myself, but no matter how hard I try, one always sneaks through. First Michael, the flinching hypocrite. Then David, too involved with his job to override Booth's dominance. And now Will, a crazy murderer. How can I be so consistently wrong?

_**Strange how hard it rains now**_

_**Rows and rows of big, dark clouds**_

_**But I'm holding on underneath this shroud**_

_**Rain**_

Maybe it's better to just stay alone, she told herself. Everyone always tells me how socially inept I am, how cold and unfeeling. She almost laughed at that thought. What would they all think of me now, sitting in my office, listening to a sad song, crying about being alone?

Feeling the tears run down her cheeks, she leaned back in her chair and sighed.

X-X-X

_**It's hard to know when to give up the fight**_

_**Some things you want will just never be right**_

_**It's never rained like it has tonight before**_

Booth sighed as he walked up to Bones' office. He saw her sitting in her chair, leaning forward on her desk. He could only imagine what she was feeling. He thought his heart was going to break when he saw the look on her face as she walked out of the restaurant. For all the times he's told her how bad she was with people, he never thought she'd actually believe him. Bones was loyal and caring, with a heart so large her rational brain couldn't keep up with it.

Suddenly she glanced his way. "Sure know how to pick 'em, don't I?" she asked in a defeated voice.

What was he going to say?

X-X-X

_**Now I don't wanna beg you, baby**_

_**For something maybe you could never give**_

_**I'm not looking for the rest of your life**_

_**I just want another chance to live**_

"It's a good thing I like being alone," she said as she got up to walk around her desk. She sounded as if she was trying to convince herself of the idea.

He wanted to reach out and pull her into the safety of his arms. How many times had he held her in the past, even if she always pulled away sooner than he would have liked?

He couldn't take it anymore and reached out to touch her. She immediately stiffened and turned to him with a warning look on her face.

"Booth…" she started.

He interrupted her by saying, "You're my partner, OK? It's a 'guy hug.' Take it."

_**Strange how hard it rains now**_

_**Rows and rows of big, dark clouds**_

_**But I'm still alive underneath this shroud**_

_**Rain **_

She looked at him for a moment as though sizing up his intentions before finally leaning forward to accept his embrace. He felt her relax against him as he tightened his arms around her. Within seconds she dropped her arms and tried to pull back, but he wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

Not yet, Bones, he told her silently as he gently massaged her back. We'll figure the rest of this out later, but I'm going to hold you right now…and right now that's all that matters.


End file.
